


Чего ты не знаешь

by IryStorm, WTF_Superfamily_2018



Category: Marvel Noir
Genre: Action/Adventure, First Time, Identity Porn, M/M, Romance, Secret Identity, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Superfamily_2018/pseuds/WTF_Superfamily_2018
Summary: В 1941 году в баре встречаются двое незнакомцев. А затем Капитан Америка встречает Железного Человека. А потом Стив Роджерс встречает Тони Старка. Они понимают всё правильно. В итоге. А ещё — выпрыгивают из самолёта.





	Чего ты не знаешь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What You Don't Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643703) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



Алкоголь после сыворотки на Стива не действовал, так что он баюкал в ладонях первый за вечер бокал и разглядывал комнату, чувствуя, как в желудке соединяются восторг и волнение. Крошечный танцпол был заполнен людьми, в воздухе витали клубы сигаретного дыма, от чего ещё год назад Стив бы задыхался. Раньше он ни за что бы сюда не пришёл, по многим причинам. Чёрт, да он и сейчас не должен был приходить.

Мужчины танцевали друг с другом. Среди них были как разодетые в пышные наряды «феи», так и вполне обычные парни — таких можно увидеть гуляющими по улице или, скорее, марширующими строем. Стив мог побиться об заклад, что некоторые были солдатами, только без формы. И без имён, по крайней мере, настоящих. Нельзя выдать то, чего не знаешь.

Название клуба Стив получил от Персиваля Пинкертона, парня из Ревущих Коммандос, про которого все знали, что он, как говорится, склонен. Вслух об этом никто любезно не говорил, потому что ещё Перси знал десять разных способов, как убить человека зонтиком. Сначала Перси решил, что он шутит, — Стив понял это, вспомнив ошарашенный взгляд, — но потом выдал название и адрес. Лучший клуб в городе, — сказал он. — Хороших выходных.

Стив никогда раньше этого не делал. Ни с кем, если не считать дуракаваляние с Арни, когда им было по четырнадцать. Но ему так сильно хотелось, что от этого желания становилось больно. Он знал, что Капитану Америке нельзя. Даже Стиву Роджерсу нельзя.

Сегодня он не был Капитаном Америкой. И Стивом Роджерсом не был. Он был никем, и больше всего на свете хотел ощутить, каково это — делать то, о чём мечтал долгие годы.  
Но все эти годы, когда он был тощим, костлявым Стивом Роджерсом, не готовили его к такому: вообще-то, он не знал, что теперь делать.

У барной стойки сидело несколько одиноких мужчин, ещё пара-тройка подпирала стены. Большинство уже разбилось по парочкам, и Стив зацепился взглядом за мужчину, который пил в одиночестве через пару стульев от него. И что теперь делать? Выбрать кого-то? Спросить? Что, во имя всего святого, он должен сказать?

— Я хотел предложить тебе выпить, красавчик, — раздался низкий приятный голос из-за спины, — но ты сидишь тут уже добрых полчаса, а ещё и первый бокал не тронул.

Стив повернулся и увидел мужчину, прислонившегося к барной стойке. На нём был дорогой костюм, а от его ослепительной улыбки сердце Стива забилось сильнее, а ладони моментально вспотели. Мужчине, вероятно, было слегка за тридцать, он был почти одного роста со Стивом, но более жилистым. Он гладко выбрит, как большинство мужчин здесь, а тёмные напомаженные волосы убраны назад, и только один аккуратный завиток упал на лоб. Глаза у него потрясающего тёмно-синего цвета, а взгляд такой внимательный, словно кроме Стива в комнате больше никого нет.

Да, — отозвалось всё тело Стива в едином приливе возбуждения, — это он.

Парень был абсолютно, идеально в его вкусе — типаж у Стива сформировался ещё в юности, когда он от корки до корки листал ежемесячный журнал Marvels и засматривался на рисунки с Тони Старком, величайшим в мире авантюристом. Интересно, говорил ли кто-нибудь этому парню, как сильно он похож на Старка, разве что без бородки. Было что-то такое в его глазах. Стив даже не знал, существует ли Тони Старк по-настоящему, или это лишь собирательный образ для историй и красивое лицо с обложки. И гадал, оценит ли парень подобный комплимент или определит Стива на самый низ в иерархии, как жалкого ребёнка, перечитавшего в детстве приключенческих романов, вместо того, чтобы заниматься чем-то действительно интересным. Боже, Стив понятия не имел, что сказать.

И чувствовал себя настоящим идиотом.

Незнакомец был одним из мужчин, стоявших у стен, когда он вошёл, запоздало понял Стив. Выходит, всё это время он наблюдал?

— И я подумал, — продолжал мужчина, всё ещё улыбаясь, — что нужно просто забыть о предлогах и заговорить с самым симпатичным парнем в зале.

Во рту у Стива пересохло. Мысли не хотели складываться в осознанные слова.  
А затем что-то во взгляде незнакомца смягчилось, выпуская взамен нечто настоящее и человеческое, нечто непонятное и выходящее за рамки игры.

— Не хочешь помочь, красавчик? — негромко спросил он. — Не позволяй мне флиртовать в одиночку. Конечно, если ты не заинтересован, я пойму намёк, но ты выглядишь куда более напуганным, чем положено на данном этапе. — Он нахмурился. — И вообще на всех этапах. Ужас — в любом случае плохой знак.

— Я? — выдавил из себя Стив, не понимая, почему вообще решил, что способен на подобное. Боже. Он не мог. Парень просто над ним посмеётся или... или... он не знал, что ещё. И понятия не имел, что делать. — Самый симпатичный? Здесь?

— Он умеет говорить! — рассмеялся парень. — И да, ты. Святые угодники. Ты вообще себя видел? — Он обвёл рукой заполненный клуб. — А кого-нибудь, кто мог бы потянуть на самого симпатичного в зале?

Стив тяжело сглотнул и улыбнулся в ответ. Подумал о сражениях и о том, как всегда рискует на поле боя — почему бы не побыть таким же храбрым сейчас?

— Что ж, — сказал он, не сумев заставить себя говорить громче, но решил, что и так сойдёт. — Я бы поставил на тебя.

Лицо незнакомца озарилось довольной улыбкой, яркой и тёплой. Стив задумался, прилично ли вообще так пялиться на чужие губы.

— Ну вот, — с каким-то удовлетворением в голосе ответил тот. — Всё-таки заинтересован, а? С этим я уже справлюсь.

Он придвинулся ближе, словно доверяя секрет, и посмотрел на Стива из-под длинных тёмных ресниц.

— Я бы спросил, часто ли ты здесь бываешь, но, если честно, думаю, что уже знаю ответ.

Стив снова покраснел.

— Первый раз, — пробормотал он. — Во многих смыслах.

— Ш-ш-ш. — Незнакомец накрыл тёплой и мозолистой ладонью руку Стива, лежавшую на полированной барной стойке. Жар, который охватил Стива от этого прикосновения, определённо не был смущением. Было в нём и что-то очень уютное.

— В этом нет ничего постыдного. Все мы с чего-то начинали. — Он улыбнулся снова, ни на секунду не отрывая от Стива взгляда. — Так чего тебе хочется? — От движения его губ стало ещё жарче. — Выпить? Потанцевать? — Он кивнул в сторону танцпола, всё ещё улыбаясь. — Боюсь, я обделён скромностью, так что со всей ответственностью заявляю: я прекрасный танцор и совершенно точно знаю, как приятно провести время с парнем.

Что ж, никаких сомнений, что именно он вкладывал в последнее предложение, нет, ведь так?

Стив хотел этого. Он хотел, чтобы этот симпатичный мужчина с лёгкой улыбкой и тёплыми руками показал ему, что делать, показал, _как_ делать хотя бы часть из того, что он так жаждет, хотел позволить ему себя осчастливить. Они больше не увидятся, и это нормально. Всё может быть просто. И останется приятным воспоминанием.

Так что Стив повернул ладонь и, переплетя с незнакомцем пальцы, погладил нежную кожу на его запястье. Усиленный сывороткой слух подсказал, что от этого прикосновения парень резко вздохнул.

— Может быть, и не в танцах, — пробормотал Стив, — но я заинтересован в любых других вещах, которые ты мог бы мне показать.

Рука незнакомца под пальцами дрогнула, глаза потемнели.

— Боже, — выдохнул он, — ты такой милый, знаешь? Меня убивает то, какой ты милый. Я этого не заслуживаю.

Стив не чувствовал себя милым. Он и думать-то не мог. Внутри не осталось ничего, кроме огня и головокружительной решимости. Неважно, чего они заслуживали, важно то, чего они хотели.

— Но ты _хочешь_ этого? — спросил Стив, чтобы убедиться. Пусть с дня Перерождения и прошло уже больше полугода, он всё ещё не мог свыкнуться с мыслью, что кто-то может смотреть на него и... и хотеть его вот так.

— Боже, да, — пылко заверил парень, и Стив едва вспомнил, что нельзя использовать всю свою силу, когда потянул его к двери.

***

В переулке за клубом было темно, даже своим усиленным зрением Стив едва мог что-либо разглядеть. Он видел незнакомца рядом, и этого было достаточно. Достаточно хорошо.  
Его губы растянулись в почти грустной улыбке.

— Передумал? — спросил Стив, потому как c людьми в его окружении частенько такое случалось.

— Нет, — покачал головой тот, — но это чертовски плохое место для первого раза, солнышко. — Он оглядел пустынный переулок и поморщился. — С тобой я бы хотел всё сделать правильно.

Смущаясь, он тронул незнакомца за руку, позволил себе пройтись кончиками пальцев по его бедру.

— Ты уже делаешь.

— Мои жилищные условия, к сожалению, сейчас таковы, что я не могу... ммм... приводить гостей домой, — сказал парень, когда Стив шагнул ближе и положил ладонь ему на поясницу. — Господи, у тебя потрясающие руки, — добавил он, словно это было продолжением темы. — И завтра мне рано вставать.

Всё хорошо, Стив понимал. Он вздохнул и улыбнулся:

— А я надеялся, что у тебя уже встаёт. — Стив попытался представить себя одним из тех, кто способен говорить подобные вещи легко и обыденно.

В темноте вспыхнула ответная улыбка:

— Дорогой, ты себе даже не представляешь.

Стив считал, что мужчины в подобных обстоятельствах не станут целоваться или делать что-то ещё перед тем, как приступить к делу, но незнакомец, видимо, никогда об этом правиле не слышал: он обхватил Стива за шею, прижался ближе и поцеловал. Он не был похож ни на кого, кого Стиву доводилось целовать — а он немного экспериментировал, — но этот поцелуй был настойчивый, уверенный, говорящий: «я знаю, что будет дальше, и тебе понравится».

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Стив тяжело дышал, а член стоял почти болезненно, и Стив прекрасно осознавал, что и у незнакомца — тоже. Чувствовал это, когда они потирались друг о друга. Мысль о том, что его хотят, наполняла Стива головокружительным возбуждением. Это не шутка. Происходящее — реально. Незнакомец не смеялся и не подтрунивал, напротив — крепче прижал к себе.

— Ох, — выдохнул Стив. В голове было пусто, за исключением желания получить больше.

— Чего ты хочешь? — пробормотал незнакомец низким голосом. — Всё, что пожелаешь. Скажи мне, и я сделаю так, что тебе понравится.

На этот вопрос Стив знал ответ.

Он опустился на колени.

Незнакомец сверху вздрогнул от желания и недоверия.

— Господи. Этого я не ожидал. Ты... ты уверен?

Стив кивнул и улыбнулся:

— Покажи мне.

Вышло даже лучше, чем он представлял. Парень оказался отзывчивым и воодушевляющим, он не сдерживал похвалы, подсказывая Стиву, как двигаться, что делать губами, языком и руками. Его член приятной тяжестью ложился на язык, это было правильное ощущение, будто Стиву действительно нужно было заполнить чем-то рот. И пока он вылизывал и сосал, в мыслях воцарилась яркое, приятное спокойствие. Он мог бы всю жизнь этим заниматься и был бы счастлив. Это как получить лучший в мире приказ и не думать ни о чём больше.

Хриплые успокаивающие подбадривания превратились в непристойности и рваные выдохи, рука у Стива в волосах сжимала и тянула, и боже, парень скоро кончит, кончит из-за Стива...

Парень отстранился.

— Не в рот, — пояснил он. — Только не в первый раз. Поверь мне.

Стив смотрел, как движутся его покрасневшие искусанные губы, выпуская слова и вздохи. Он обернул ладонь вокруг члена — пара движений, и он кончит.

— Давай помогу. — Стив сам взялся за его член, и парень согласно усмехнулся.

Стив мог это сделать. Это ведь почти так же, как себе, а в этом Стив точно был мастер.  
Глаза незнакомца потемнели — зрачок почти полностью затопил синеву, — и он обратил всё внимание на ладонь Стива на своём члене, и это было в тысячу раз лучше, чем на грязных картинках, которые Стив мельком видел.

— Чёрт, — выдохнул незнакомец. — Вот так, да, солнышко. Твои руки сводят меня с ума...

Он едва слышно всхлипнул и излился в ладонь. Это было лучшее зрелище, что Стиву доводилось видеть.

Незнакомец прислонился к стене, дал Стиву платок, чтобы вытереться, а затем притянул Стива к себе и поцеловал.

— Ты был прекрасен, — шало улыбнулся он. — И я верну услугу.

Он опустился на колени, позабыв про свой дорогущий костюм, и дёрнул молнию на ширинке Стива. Стив уже ни о чём не беспокоился, но, боже, какой же у незнакомца был горячий влажный рот. Потребовалось секунд тридцать, прежде чем Стив издал смущённый всхлип и излился ему в рот.

Он едва держался на трясущихся ногах, пока незнакомец помогал ему заправиться и, усмехаясь, вытирал рот тыльной стороной руки.

— Я... — начал было Стив, толком не зная, как же спросить. — То есть, я был... Был ли...

Незнакомец поднялся и поцеловал его. Стив чувствовал на губах свой собственный вкус, солоновато-горький, и гадал, странно ли, что ему это нравится.

— Ты потрясающий, — сказал незнакомец, и Стив подумал, неужели так говорят незнакомцы из переулков после того, как им отсосали? Но слова парня звучали искренне. Он снова поцеловал Стива:

— Будь мы в Нью-Йорке, я позвал бы тебя к себе. Повторил бы всё снова и снова, только в постели. Ты для этого слишком хорош.

Стив не знал, считать ли себя «слишком хорошим», поэтому уцепился за тот единственный факт, что их объединял:

— Ты тоже из Нью-Йорка?

— Верхний Ист-Сайд, — усмехнулся тот. — А ты?

— Нижний Ист-Сайд.

Они оба были с Манхэттена. Стив безумно подумал о том, что они могли встречаться раньше и могли бы встретиться снова, если — и божья на то воля — оба доживут до конца войны. Все понимали, что рано или поздно Америка вступит в войну. Не то чтобы у Стива уже не было тайных операций.

Незнакомец искренне улыбнулся:

— Что ж, привет, сосед.

— И тебе, — рассмеялся Стив.

Они немного постояли: незнакомец опустил голову ему на плечо, и Стив не ожидал, что это будет такое осязаемое ощущение. Он воображал руки, губы и члены, отдельные части тела. Не человека целиком. Не смех с улыбками и тёплые руки, которые так заботливо обнимали сейчас.

В конце концов незнакомец вздохнул и поднял голову:

— Противно так поступать с тобой, но уже поздно и...

— Ага, — согласился Стив, внезапно ощутив, как в груди клубком скручивается сожаление. Он будет скучать по этому парню. — Рано вставать. Ты говорил.

Незнакомец сладко поцеловал его напоследок в щёку и отстранился.

— Для меня это было честью, — пробормотал он. — Береги себя.

— И ты, — ответил Стив, желая схватить за руку, притянуть к себе, крепко обнять, пусть даже не знал, что делать дальше — привести его на базу не было никаких вариантов, но к чёрту, он не хотел так просто отпускать...

Фонари в конце переулка ярко подсвечивали фигуру незнакомца.

— Найди меня, когда вернёшься домой, ладно? Повторим и займёмся ещё кое-чем, если захочешь.

«Я даже имени твоего не знаю», — хотел сказать Стив, но незнакомец ушёл раньше, чем он успел открыть рот.

***

Стив проснулся, когда не было ещё и шести. Остальные в бараке спали; он перевернулся на спину и решил поразмыслить о своей жизни, пока была такая возможность: уже совсем скоро громоподобный голос сержанта Даффи разбудит остальных.

Стив не чувствовал никакой разницы.

Он думал, что станет другим человеком, как было с ним после Перерождения, но прошлой ночью он стоял на коленях, сосал чужой член и... всё ещё был собой.

Хотелось снова это сделать.

И это была опасная, очень опасная мысль. Капитану Америке совершенно точно никак нельзя было попадаться стоящим на коленях посреди переулка. Стив не считал это неправильным и не думал, что то, кого он любит, должно как-то влиять на его способность служить стране, но он также знал, что есть разница между тем, во что верит он, и тем, что о нём подумает остальной мир, если узнает.

Он не мог снова это сделать.

И, конечно же, не мог сделать с тем же человеком, к которому раз за разом возвращались его мысли. Закрывая глаза, Стив видел озорную усмешку, уверенный проницательный взгляд. Он не сможет отыскать того парня, так что не стоило даже думать об этом. Стив знал, что не должен хотеть такого. Знал, что не получит больше одной ночи. Так безопаснее. Пусть даже незнакомец был добр и смотрел на Стива так, словно желает большего...

Стив вздохнул.

По крайней мере, сегодня ему не придётся долго поддерживать другую свою легенду. Неловкий и неуклюжий сержант Роджерс вчера заработал наряд вне очереди, потому что сегодня в восемь у Капитана Америки встреча с генералом Фьюри и ему требуется прикрытие. Что, конечно, хорошо, но Стив не хотел, чтобы всё так вышло.

Он был здесь только потому, что на прошлой неделе Баки сломал руку, и тайная миссия пошла наперекосяк. Фьюри снова хотел отправить Стива в поле, но не в одиночку, поэтому сегодня он встречался с заменой Баки. Со своим временным напарником. Стив ничего о нём не знал, кроме того, что парень гражданский, даже не солдат. Он старался не спешить с выводами, но всё равно так и представлял себе картинку: какой-нибудь советчик-дилетант, ни разу не участвовавший в бою, с которым придётся нянчиться на протяжении всей операции.

Что ж, это хотя бы скоро закончится.

***

Стив прибыл точно к назначенному времени, одетый в идеальную красно-сине-белую форму, и ассистент Фьюри доложил, что генерал его ожидает.

В кабинете было двое мужчин. Незнакомый Стиву стоял в углу, вешая шляпу на рожок, и Стив автоматически перевёл внимание на генерала, сидящего за столом с неизменной сигарой в зубах.

— Сэр, Капитан Америка по вашему приказу прибыл, — отсалютовал он. Надевая форму, Стив всегда представлялся кодовым именем и опускал капюшон. Эту привычку он быстро освоил.

Мужчина в углу дёрнулся, едва не подпрыгнув.

— Доброе утро, Капитан, — улыбнулся Фьюри. — Буду краток. У меня для вас новая миссия и временный напарник, пока Барнс не вернётся в строй. — Он указал на мужчину.

Тот медленно повернулся, и Стиву показалось, что сердце попросту остановилось.

Это был незнакомец из прошлой ночи. На нём был другой костюм, пусть и не менее дорогой, но это совершенно точно был он. Тёмные волосы. Голубые глаза. И очень, очень растерянная улыбка.

Стив открыл и закрыл рот, не зная, что сказать, кроме как: «восемь часов назад я тебе отсасывал».

Незнакомец тоже его узнал, несмотря на капюшон, скрывающий верхнюю половину лица; Стив понял, что он, должно быть, узнал по голосу, когда они с Фьюри обменивались приветствиями. Глаза незнакомца расширились, он побледнел, но сумел скрыть шок, и, слава небу, оказался лучшим лжецом, чем Стив.

— Вы знакомы? — спросил Фьюри.

— Нет, — быстро ответил Стив, молясь, чтобы голос звучал убедительно. — Я, должно быть, ошибся. Вы, хм. Вы похожи на одного моего знакомого.

— Мне это часто говорят, — кивнул незнакомец, улыбаясь легко и задорно, словно всё, что они сказали только что, было правдой. — Полагаю, у меня лицо из тех, что вечно кажутся знакомыми.

Фьюри наградил парня неожиданно угрюмым взглядом, и Стив понял, что что-то упускает. Он всё ещё ошеломлённо стоял, дожидаясь, пока мозг снова нормально заработает.  
Точно. Представиться. Знакомясь с кем-то, нужно назвать себя.

Стив шагнул вперёд и протянул руку:

— Я...

— Только кодовые имена, Капитан, — не дал ему закончить Фьюри. — Секретность превыше всего.

Пусть Стиву и нельзя было узнать имя незнакомца, но он уже знал кое-что куда более компроментирующее. Оба они знали.

— Я Капитан Америка, — наконец сказал он.

Незнакомец улыбнулся, и эта улыбка была лишь отражением вчерашней, но всё равно дружелюбной, и Стив неожиданно вздрогнул.

— Да, — удовлетворённо ответил тот. — Видел тебя в кинохрониках.

Рукопожатие у него оказалось крепким, и Стив очень старался не вспоминать, что ещё мужчина делал этой рукой.

— Ну а я — Железный Человек.

Такое впечатление, что имя он выбирал наобум. Или просто был фанатом Marvels.

— Приятно познакомиться, — кивнул Стив.

— Взаимно, — снова улыбнулся Железный Человек.

Стив гадал, что же, чёрт возьми, им теперь делать.

Он совсем ничего не знал о Железном Человеке. И не думал, что тот что-нибудь знает о нём самом, судя по удивлению на его лице. Они не должны были снова встретиться. Тот случай должен был остаться анонимным. Происходящее сейчас полностью рушило эту концепцию.

— Железный Человек будет твоим напарником на этой миссии, — сказал Фьюри, перебивая вал панических мыслей. — Он не солдат, но обузой не станет. Он чертовски хороший пилот и, мать его, такой же стрелок.

— Ник рассказал мне о твоём приятеле. Жаль, что с ним такое случилось, — сказал Железный Человек и тут же добавил с усмешкой: — Не думаю, что смогу вписаться в униформу, но вот трико могу и рассмотреть, если хорошо попросишь.

Фьюри бросил на него пренебрежительный взгляд — и отлично, потому что так он не видел, как ярко зарделся Стив.

— Ещё он у нас умник, и я напоминаю, что командуешь здесь ты, Капитан, так что ты не обязан выслушивать всё, что он говорит. Но, тем не менее, у него есть ценный опыт касательно политической ситуации в месте вашего назначения.

Стив всё ещё пытался прогнать из головы картинку Железного Человека в трико.

— И где это будет?

— Трансийско-Латверийская [1] граница, — деловым тоном сказал Железный Человек. Стива странно задело то, что тот был более осведомлён, чем он сам. — Ходят слухи, что Виктор фон Дум и Герберт Уиндхэм [2] в сговоре, а у меня... скажем так, богатый опыт отношений с Думом.

— Правда?

Железный Человек криво усмехнулся:

— Я практически возглавляю его рождественский список, если под этим подразумевается, что он пытался лично убить меня с помощью армии роботов, созданных по его образу и подобию.

Стив даже думать уже не мог. Так что отказался от этой идеи.

— Армии чего?..

— Роботов, — повторил Железный Человек. — И если Высший Эволюционер решил к нему присоединиться, я могу с уверенностью сказать, что миру совершенно не нужны мутировавшие роботоживотные.

Стив всё ещё ждал, когда его жизнь снова обретёт смысл. Похоже, ждать придётся долго.

— В любом случае, у меня под началом исследовательский центр, а Армия, как выяснилось, заинтересована в расследовании, так что... — Железный Человек развёл руки. — Вот он я. Весь твой.

Стив снова вздрогнул. Он наверняка нарочно так сказал.

— Ладно, — сказал наконец Стив. — Звучит неплохо.

— Ваш вылет сегодня вечером, — сказал Фьюри. — Собирайтесь и знакомьтесь. Железный Человек посоветует тебе снаряжение и сопроводит.

— Да, сэр. — Стив отдал Фьюри честь и вышел.

Железный Человек сдёрнул шляпу с вешалки и, крикнув: «Пока, Ник!», выскочил следом.  
Они бок о бок пошли по коридору. Тот был пуст.

— Я не знал, — выдохнул Железный Человек, распахнув глаза. — Богом клянусь, не знал.

— Это проблема? — еле слышно спросил Стив.

Тот быстро и загадочно улыбнулся, снова поражая Стива своей невероятной красотой.

— Я не скажу Фьюри, если ты не скажешь.

***

Железный Человек, как узнал Стив, был не только красивым.

Нет, он был блестящим, смелым, сильным и дерзким человеком. У него было резковатое понимание тактики, а его планы колебались в диапазоне от просто безумных до явных актов самопожертвования. Он не обладал чувством самосохранения, но компенсировал тем, что был невероятно хорош в любом деле и настолько гиперкомпетентен в своей области, что из ситуаций, которые убили бы любого другого, он выходил без единой царапины. Он принимал любые риски, на которые мог пойти Стив, и делал это безупречно.

Естественно, это значило, что они моментально стали отличной командой.

Они приземлились два дня назад и за это время значительно продвинулись к месту назначения, но всё это время их преследовали — Стив не знал, кто — и оторваться не получалось. Сейчас они пытались попасть на трансийский аэродром, и Стив быстро обнаружил, что если нужен один-единственный точный выстрел, Железный Человек его сделает. Неоднократно. Железный Человек снимал охранников одного за одним, пока Стив пробирался через ограждения и, с помощью щита, вырубал остальных.

После краткого разговора в коридоре, они больше ни разу не обсуждали ту ночь. На самом деле, просто не было подходящего момента, и Стив не знал, как его создать.

Он считал, что в конце концов им всё равно придётся поговорить. По крайней мере, надеялся.

Был ещё один плюс работы в команде с Железным Человеком. Стив виновато признавался самому себе: Железный Человек — не Баки. Баки был отличным напарником, но Стив всегда остро осознавал, что он ещё ребёнок, которому нужно подавать пример. Капитан Америка был хорошим человеком, хорошим солдатом и ответственным взрослым. Капитан Америка не делал и половины тех безумных вещей, которые мог бы, потому что нельзя было внушать Баки глупые идеи.

Но вот в чём дело: Капитану Америке не нужно было подавать пример Железному Человеку.  
Это... несколько ободряло.

Так что, когда полчаса назад Железный Человек сказал: «Думаю, нам нужно украсть самолёт и пересечь Латверийскую границу», Капитан Америка...

Что ж, Капитан Америка считал отличными любые идеи Железного Человека.

Стив думал, что это должно пугать.

Но от этого идея звучала ещё лучше.

В конце концов, у него всегда была нестандартная реакция на страх.

Охранники спустились вниз и побежали через взлётную полосу. Стив видел, как Железный Человек перебирается через забор. Несмотря на яркий дневной свет, на взлётном поле не осталось никого, кто мог бы их остановить. Железный Человек подбежал к ближайшему самолёту — небольшому двухместному бомбардировщику с трансийской символикой: голубыми и фиолетовыми горами в белом круге. Стив не выбрал бы этот самолёт, но, оглядев аэродром, понял, что особого выбора и не было. Другие были либо гораздо большего размера, чем требовалось, либо не готовы ко взлёту. Бомбардировщик же словно ждал их.

Стив надеялся, что Фьюри не преувеличивал, расписывая умения Железного Человека как пилота. Но затем вспомнил, как тот сражался — лучше, чем любой, с кем Стиву доводилось вместе работать Может, даже лучше Баки, подумал он с сожалением — и решил, что Фьюри, возможно, даже недооценил способности Железного Человека.

Молча перекинувшись парой жестов, они всё же выбрали первый самолёт. Нужно было как можно быстрее взлететь, пока их не настигли преследователи или не задержали трансийцы.  
Железный Человек в мгновение ока сдёрнул навес — уверенно, словно точно знал, что делает.

Стив же... понятия не имел, что делать.

— Летал когда-нибудь на таком? — спросил Железный Человек, взбираясь в кабину и укладывая рюкзак на место пилота.

— Неа, — покачал головой Стив. Он оглядывался, держа щит наизготове. Никаких признаков преследователей.

Обернувшись, Железный Человек широко и дразняще улыбнулся:

— Что ж, значит я вновь подарю тебе потрясающий новый опыт!

Стив даже придумать не мог, что на такое ответить. Сейчас, серьёзно? Он хочет поговорить об этом именно сейчас?

— Не время, — строго заметил Стив.

Ухмыляясь так, словно и не слышал упрёка, Железный Человек преувеличенно тяжко вздохнул:

— Верно. Знаешь что-нибудь о работе наземной команды?

— И снова нет! Тебе придётся меня направлять.

— Не волнуйся, Кэп, я знаю, как хорошо ты следуешь указаниям. — Он щёлкнул несколькими тумблерами на приборной доске — Стиву не было видно со своего места. — К запуску двигателя готов. Подсоби мне, будь так добр, — снова ухмыльнулся он. — Знаю, с этим ты точно справишься.

Стив занялся пропеллером и отвернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы Железный Человек не увидел его улыбку.

***

К счастью, Стив действительно отлично умел следовать указаниям, так что в воздух они поднялись в рекордный срок, особенно учитывая, что раньше он никогда не помогал запускать самолёт. Он даже снял щит и надел парашют по настоянию Железного Человека. При взлёте их немного трясло, и пока Стив, спина к спине, сидел прямо за креслом пилота на месте наводчика, разглядывая удаляющуюся землю, Железный Человек извинялся в наушнике.

— Чёрт, — прошипел он, когда самолёт в очередной раз тряхнуло. — Честно говоря, я тоже на таком раньше не летал.

По позвоночнику пробежал холодок.

— В каком это смысле?

— Не волнуйся, я знаю, что делаю, — успокоил Железный Человек, и Стив выдохнул. — Я много раз летал на похожих, но не на таком мусоре. Это латверийская модель. Упрощённая "штука«[3] Дума... эй, погоди, раз он продаёт их Трансии, мы теперь точно знаем, что они в сговоре. — Он снова выругался, когда самолёт тряхнуло. — Я бы точно её не выбрал, но как раз выбор у нас был небогат. Я не собирался ещё куда-то идти после того, как мы вломились на аэродром.

Стив и сам это понимал. Вгляделся в чистое летнее небо с тонкими облаками. Других самолётов в обозримом пространстве не было.

— Думаешь, мы сбросили хвост?

— Надеюсь, — затрещал в наушниках искажённый микрофоном голос Железного Человека.

— Есть идеи, кто это был?

Поправив наушники, Стив обнаружил, что сыворотка сделала его слух достаточно чувствительным, так что он даже через помехи и рёв самолётного двигателя услышал, как Железный Человек пожимает плечами:

— Понятия не имею.

Выглядело так, словно они попали в настоящее приключение вроде тех, о которых Стив читал в Marvels, и даже кодовое имя «Железный Человек» совпадало. Стив осознал, что улыбается.

И задался вопросом — нормально ли, что он так сильно наслаждается происходящим?

***

Стив хотел поговорить с Железным Человеком, но не хотел его отвлекать; тот вёл самолёт и прислушивался к латверийским радиопередачам, потому что внезапно оказалось, что латверийский язык — один из многих, которыми он владеет. Стива он тоже подключил, так что Стив провёл большую часть часа, вслушиваясь в переговоры на языке, которого не понимал.  
Они как раз подлетали к западной части горы Вундагор [4], практически к границе Латверии, и Стив разглядывал тени, которые дрейфующие под ними облака бросали на склоны, когда самолёт резко накренился вправо, а затем выровнялся.  
— По нашу душу, — раздался низкий голос Железного Человека. — Хвост, чёрт возьми. Это и правда люди Дума. Видишь их? Четыре латверийских истребителя снизу слева.

Стив огляделся и действительно заметил самолёты, летевшие построением «четыре пальца» [5] — крылья поблёскивали зелёным и чёрным — цветами Латверии.

— Уверен, что они за нами?

— Ну, говорят точно о нас.

— И что говорят?

— Абсолютно ничего хорошего, — вздохнул Железный Человек.

Внезапно навес из плексигласа показался таким тонким, а самолёт — таким хрупким. Стив осознал, насколько беспомощен сейчас. Он привык к рукопашному бою, исход которого зависел исключительно от его силы, а теперь его жизнь полностью зависела от Железного Человека и его умения пилотировать. Взгляд упал на пулемёт, но Стив понимал, что против четырёх латверийских самолётов им всё равно не выстоять.

— Так какой план? — сглотнул он.

Они продолжали подниматься.

— В идеале, — ответил Железный Человек, — будем надеяться, что они нас не увидели. А если взлетим ещё выше, то и не увидят. — Он вздохнул. — Но если всё-таки увидят, живьём сожрут. У нас недостаточно мощности, вооружения и манёвренности. Этот самолёт не предназначен для воздушных боёв. — Он оборвал сам себя. — А вот их — да.

Стив мало понимал в самолётах, но суть уловил. Они находились в пикирующем бомбардировщике, который был предназначен только для одного: уничтожать фиксированные цели на земле. Обычно бомбардировщики летали в центре формирования, окружённые боевыми самолётами, потому что сами по себе выдержать воздушные сражения не могли.

Маленький самолёт под ними повернулся, и остальные четыре последовали за ним — вверх. Боже, как же быстро они летели, эти латверийцы, намного быстрее их самих.

— Кажется, нас таки заметили.

— Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт! — выругался Железный Человек, но голос его звучал спокойно. Стив был благодарен, что его напарник не из тех, кто паникует в бою. — Последи-ка за ними, Кэп. Поднимаемся выше, хватайся за что-нибудь.

Самолёт качнуло из стороны в сторону, он перевернулся носом кверху, устремляясь всё выше и выше, и ушёл в идеальный переворот Иммельмана [6]. У Стива сжался желудок, и он огляделся, чтобы убедиться, что щит ещё при нём.

Он понимал, что пытается сделать Железный Человек: чтобы атаковать, истребителям нужно подняться выше и напасть сверху, но они не смогут этого сделать, если не обойдут бомбардировщик. Это не слишком походило на план. Но обогнать их они не могли, как не могли и сбить. Могли только попытаться уклониться.

Истребители... чёрт, да где они?

Стив в отчаянии осмотрелся, вглядываясь в мелкие детали пейзажа внизу. Он потерял их, упустил из виду...

— Кэп, — позвал Железный Человек. — Говори со мной. Видишь их?  
Стив замотал головой.

— Нет, я не... Не...

Он поднял голову и увидел на фоне солнца три пятна. Без сыворотки он скорее бы ослеп, чем сумел их разглядеть.

— Они позади нас, поднялись выше. Вижу троих, — доложил Стив. — Один, видимо, отстал. Остальные приближаются.  
Стив знал, что истребители подлетят поближе и откроют огонь, счёт шёл на секунды. Если Железный Человек оторвётся и попытается подняться выше, они попадут прямиком в радиус поражения. В любом случае из этого радиуса нужно выбираться. И Железный Человек наверняка понимал это куда острее, чем сам Стив.

— Ну, — раздался в наушнике решительный голос, — это ведро с болтами лучше истребителей только в одном, так что разыграем единственный козырь, который у нас есть. — Он помолчал. — Честно предупреждаю: ты можешь ослепнуть.

— Я... что?

Железный Человек рассмеялся, и в его голосе появилась интимная глубина, как в тот вечер в клубе.

— Я покажу тебе звёзды, солнышко.

Вот и всё, что Стив услышал перед тем, как самолёт в очередной раз перевернулся, и зелёные поля оказались над головой. Нос самолёта начал плавно опускаться и до Стива постепенно дошло. Ну конечно. Они же в бомбардировщике.

Из-под навеса виднелось только голубое небо, они летели практически вертикально. Железный Человек радостно вскрикнул, словно они катались на русских горках.

Господи Боже, подумал Стив, да он же сумасшедший.

Они падали.

Внутренности буквально скрутило. Истребители в небе сверху становились всё меньше и меньше — то ли не могли, то ли не хотели отправляться в такое же свободное падение. Стив почти ощущал, как поднимается вверх — как поднялся бы, будь скорость немного выше.

А затем самолёт выровнялся и вышел из пикирования, жёстко и быстро. В глазах потемнело, окружающий мир вдруг стал расплывчатым и чересчур тяжёлым. Стив едва не потерял сознание. Он повис на ремнях безопасности, чувствуя, как по спине катится пот, а в ушах эхом отдаётся собственное дыхание.

Железный Человек смеялся, выравнивая самолёт. Стив понятия не имел, как ему ещё удаётся оставаться в сознании.

— Что скажешь? Тебе тоже понравилось? — спросил Железный Человек прямо ему в ухо, словно они говорили о посторгазменной неге.

Стив всё ещё пытался выровнять дыхание.

— Думаю, другой вечер мне понравился больше, Жестянка.

— Кэп, ты меня ранишь, — снова рассмеялся Железный Человек, и его голос стал ниже и глубже. — Придётся мне тебе это компенсировать, хм? — Он снова посерьёзнел: — Видишь их? Рассчитываю на тебя, Капитан.

Стив снова огляделся. Уйдя в пикирование, они изменили направление, так что теперь истребители далеко вверху летели в другую сторону, даже когда их собственный самолёт поднялся. Стив готов был об заклад биться — истребители торопились развернуться.

— Вижу, — доложил Стив. — А они нас — нет, так что мы можем...

Самолёт сотрясло от выстрелов. А затем в чистом голубом небе возник забытый четвёртый истребитель, злобно сверкая чёрно-зелёной расцветкой. Стив кинулся было к оружию, но истребитель держался вне радиуса поражения — он бы всё равно не попал...

Железный Человек витиевато выругался, и самолёт тряхнуло; они уклонялись — и враг уклонялся тоже, стараясь вновь сойтись нос к носу...

— В этот раз не победить, прости, — скрипнул зубами Железный Человек. Он сделал несколько выстрелов, но их самолёт слишком медленный и неуклюжий по сравнению с вражеским...

Они снова устремились ввысь, так быстро, как могли, и снова оказались под градом пуль — Стив чувствовал, как потряхивает самолёт. Тот скрипел и скрежетал, словно готов был разломиться надвое, а затем вдруг качнулся и начал снижаться. Двигатель зафырчал.

Должно быть, Железный Человек всё же утратил контроль.

— Газовый баллон, — пояснил тот в наушнике — Стив удивился, что после всех виражей ещё осталась мощность для связи. — Это не очень хорошо.

— Сможем сесть?

Спросив, Стив огляделся и понял: нет. Под ними сплошным ковром расстилался лес.

— Время прыгать, — сказал Железный Человек.

Стив вытащил гарнитуру, выбрался из кресла и надел рюкзак с парашютом. Схватил покрепче щит и обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как собирается Железный Человек. Тот отстегнул ремни безопасности, потянулся к снаряжению и... подхватил сумку, с которой они путешествовали. Не парашют.

У Железного Человека _не было парашюта._

Он шало улыбнулся в ответ на взгляд Стива.

— Тут только один парашют, Кэп, — сказал он, стараясь перекричать рёв мотора, — и я отдал его тебе!

При этом он всё ещё тянулся к навесу, словно собирался прыгать.

Он же погибнет.

— Какого чёрта ты творишь? — в ужасе прокричал Стив.

— Собираюсь прыгать, — усмехнулся Железный Человек. — А ты Капитан Америка, так что ты меня поймаешь.

Он смотрел на Стива прямым, твёрдым взглядом, полным абсолютного слепого доверия.  
Они были знакомы три дня, а Железный Человек всей душой верил, что Стив может его спасти.  
А потом Железный Человек откинул навес и выпрыгнул за борт.

***

Отбросив свой кусок навеса щитом, Стив выпрыгнул секундой позже. Если есть хотя бы шанс поймать Железного Человека, нужно прыгать прямо сейчас.

Стива перевернуло в воздухе, земля и небо поменялись местами, в лицо ударил ветер. Он потерял ориентацию в пространстве...

И вдруг увидел Железного Человека.

Видимо, тот ухватился за самолёт, прежде чем упасть, потому что сейчас он был не так далеко внизу, как Стив ожидал. Раскинув руки и ноги, он практически лежал на животе, стараясь создать как можно более сильное сопротивление воздуху.

Но Стив всё ещё был над ним, вытянув щит вдоль тела, чтобы выровнять и ускорить своё падение. У него была только одна попытка.

Каким-то чудом, но они поравнялись.

Ближе.

Ближе.

Ближе...

Стив протянул руку...

Был только один шанс из миллиона. Если Стив ошибётся, Железный Человек погибнет.  
Стив ведь даже не знал его настоящего имени, а теперь он умрёт, и это будет вина Стива, и теперь он никогда... они никогда...

Запястье Железного Человека оказалось в ладони Стива, Стив обхватил его крепче, крепче и ещё крепче...  
Он поймал его, господи, поймал.

Они столкнулись телами, сплелись в воздухе, и Стив только и мог, что держать. Он крепко обхватил Железного Человека одной рукой за талию, другой — за спину, так крепко, как мог. Наверняка останутся синяки, но это лучше, чем смерть. Железный Человек ухватился за щит и ловко развернулся, надёжно обхватывая Стива руками и ногами.

И рассмеялся.

Боже, да он сумасшедший.

— Крепко держишь? — прокричал сквозь ветер Железный Человек, и Стив мог лишь догадаться, что вопрос был ему.

Не дождавшись, впрочем, ответа, Железный Человек протянул руку и дёрнул вытяжной трос. Раскрылся вспомогательный парашют*, затем основной, и Стива тряхнуло в ремнях так, словно ударили под дых. Внезапно их падение замедлилось. Стив покрепче сжал Железного Человека.

Парашют висел над ними огромным белоснежным куполом в небесах.

Стив надеялся, что латверийцы не догадаются стрелять в парашют, но он всё равно не смог бы ничего с этим поделать.

Он мог только держать.

Земля приближалась всё быстрее. У Стива был прыжковый опыт, как был опыт практически во всём, но он ни разу не пытался приземлиться с кем-то в руках. Когда он счёл, что Железный Человек надёжно держится, то высвободил руку и потянул стропы, направляя парашют к одной из немногих полян в лесу.

Он не мог думать о том, о чём стоило бы. В голове билась единственная мысль: Железный Человек мог погибнуть, он мог погибнуть, но жив...

Они были почти у цели, так что Стив крикнул в надежде, что его услышат:  
— Взберись как можно выше!

Ему нужны были ноги. Он не сможет кувыркнуться, но, спасибо, сыворотке, сможет принять удар о землю на себя. Железного Человека нехило тряхнёт, но что поделать.

— Полезу на тебя, как на дерево, — пообещал Железный Человек, вероятно, двусмысленно, но это хотя бы была полезная двусмысленность. Каким-то образом он действительно вскарабкался выше и обхватил Стива ногами за талию. Довольно неплохо.

Земля приближалась. Железный Человек бросил рюкзак на землю, Стив выпустил из рук щит — чем меньше багажа, тем лучше.

Стив ударился ногами, качнулся вперёд, падая и увлекая за собой Железного Человека. Они покатились по траве и наконец остановились. Железный Человек тяжело дышал ему в ухо, и Стив гадал, было ли ему больно, вдруг он что-то себе сломал...

Стив наконец высвободился из парашютных строп и увидел, что Железный Человек уже на ногах — стоит и улыбается...

— Ты чёртов псих! — хрипло зарычал Стив. Заставил себя подняться на ноги и споткнулся. — Ты мог погибнуть! Самоубиться пытался?

Он отстранённо заметил, что дрожит. Мир вокруг казался ненастоящим, как марево, словно оба они были призраками и погибли там, вверху. Стив был зол, или напуган, или... ещё что-нибудь...

— Я не собирался умирать, — мягко сказал Железный Человек, пытаясь успокоить. — Ты меня поймал, я не погиб.

Руки сами собой сжались в кулаки.

— А если бы я промахнулся? Что тогда?

— Ты бы не промахнулся, — серьёзно ответил тот. — Ты Капитан Америка. Фьюри рассказал мне о проекте Перерождение. Ты супергерой. Ты бы в любом случае меня поймал.

Стив всё не мог успокоиться. Господи, Железный Человек сумасшедший, он самоубийца, он мог погибнуть...

Шагнув вперёд, Стив поднял руки, не совсем уверенный в том, собирается ли ударить Железного Человека или сделать ещё что-то. Он всё ещё дрожал.

А затем Железный Человек его обнял и прижался к губам поцелуем.

О, — отстранённо подумал Стив, — вот так намного лучше.

Этот поцелуй отличался от предыдущихи. У Железного Человека были сухие и обветренные губы, его щетина царапала Стиву лицо. Поцелуй вышел влажный, жёсткий и болезненный, наполненный жизнью и огнём, словно только своим телом Железный Человек мог убедить  
Стива, что жив.

Стив дрожал в его руках, и Железный Человек, разорвав поцелуй, вплёл пальцы в его волосы, слегка потянул.

— Ш-ш-ш, — прошептал он, — тише, Кэп, спокойно. Всё хорошо. Я тебя держу, держу.

Следующий поцелуй был более нежным и долгим. Каким-то образом они снова очутились в траве, Железный Человек оказался сверху, и да, этого, вот именно этого Стив и хотел, хотел уже столько дней, хотел всегда...

Железный Человек целовал его и потирался всем телом, просунул руку между ними, ловко расстегнул ремень и, господи боже, обхватил член Стива ладонью, лаская уверенно и быстро, ровно так, как Стиву было нужно. Он не разрывал поцелуя и — боже, это так невероятно хорошо, почему в тот вечер они этого не делали? — продолжал сжимать и гладить.

Немного отстранившись и ослабив хватку, Железный Человек расстегнул штаны. Стив видел, как он сжимает оба члена, крепко прижимая их друг к другу. Это было самое непристойное зрелище из всех, что Стиву доводилось видеть, невыразимо эротичное, и ему нравилось.  
Железный Человек простонал, закусив губу, Стив подался вперёд и поцеловал его. Сосредоточенный на происходящем внизу, тот позволил вести, углубить поцелуй. Стив укусил его за губу, желая узнать, понравится ли, и Железный Человек, рвано выдохнув, вздрогнул и кончил. Чёрт, Стив ощущал пульсацию его члена своим, и этого хватило, чтобы кончить следом.

Когда к нему вернулся способность думать, он почувствовал, что Железный Человек свернулся рядом, положив голову ему на плечо. Вытер руку о рубашку, застегнул свои штаны и штаны Стива, а затем обхватил Стива за талию.

— Ничего так способ выплеснуть адреналин, а? — пошутил Железный Человек, но взгляд у него был мягкий и нежный. — Сейчас лучше? Как тебе твой второй раз?

Стоило ли Стиву волноваться о том, что произошедшее значило для Железного Человека? Вдруг это просто быстрый перепих, и доступ к телу ему дали, чтобы он почувствовал себя лучше? И в то же время казалось, что ему никогда больше не придётся ни о чём беспокоиться.  
— Ты обещал мне кровать, — пробормотал Стив. — А это не кровать.

Железный Человек его поцеловал:

— Она в Нью-Йорке. Сначала нам придётся добраться домой, красавчик. Точнее, сначала в Латверию, а затем домой. Я обещаю тебе нормальную кровать. Даже несколько, вообще-то. Сможешь выбрать на свой вкус.

Почему у Железного Человека вообще было больше одной кровати? Это казалось важным, Стив... нравился ему. Стиву казалось, он снова парит. Боли не было. Отличная, просто лучшая идея.

Нужно было подниматься, сворачивать парашют и двигаться дальше, но вместо этого он улыбнулся Железному Человеку. Если они собираются это сделать, если между ними теперь что-то будет, он хотел бы, чтобы Железный Человек его узнал. Узнал, кто он есть.

— Я Стив. Стив Роджерс.

Лицо Железного Человека озарилось лучезарной улыбкой. Глаза в солнечных лучах казались сверкающими сапфирами.

— Привет, Стив. — Он улыбался так, словно получил самый драгоценный в мире подарок. — Приятно познакомиться.

Стив ждал, когда он скажет своё имя.

Железный Человек не ответил.

Стив нахмурился.

Железный Человек нахмурился тоже.

— Можешь звать меня по имени, знаешь, — нерешительно сказал он, словно гадая, почему Стив ничего не говорит, хотя Стив понятия не имел, что говорить-то. — Я всё ждал, когда ты начнёшь звать меня по имени. Подумал, может... может, ты не хочешь. Не хочешь такой близости со мной. — Он выглядел так, словно ему было больно. — Думал, поэтому не зовёшь.

Стив уставился на него. Бессмыслица какая-то.

— Но я не знаю твоего имени, — наконец растерянно сказал он.

Брови Железного Человека взлетели вверх.

— Не знаешь?

Да что творится-то, чёрт возьми?

— Нет, — чуть твёрже повторил Стив. — Не знаю. Прости. А должен?  
Железный Человек посмотрел так, словно это Стив был безумцем, а не он сам — парень, только что выпрыгнувший из самолёта без парашюта. Железный Человек пожал плечами и протянул Стиву руку, как если бы они только познакомились.

— Привет, — улыбнулся он. — Я Тони. Тони Старк.

Стива словно молнией ударило.

— О... — протянул он, чувствуя, что снова начинает дрожать. Он был в шоке, и собственный голос звучал словно издалека. — О, боже мой. Ты Тони Старк?

Железный Человек — Тони — кивнул. На его губах продолжала играть улыбка. Он так и держал протянутую для рукопожатия ладонь.

— Он самый.

— Тони Старк из Marvels? — всё равно переспросил Стив, хотя теперь, приглядевшись, увидел и сам. Бородки не было, но лицо под ней явно принадлежало Тони, да и яркие голубые глаза были теми же, что смотрели с каждой обложки.

Видимо, истории из Marvels всё же были реальными.

Тони Старк из Marvels совершенно точно был парнем, который выпрыгнул бы из самолёта.

— Ну... да? — Тони явно не мог поверить, что Стив этого не знал. — Я думал, ты знаешь. — В его взгляде мелькнула искорка вины. — Клянусь, я думал, ты знаешь! Это не... Я не нарочно. Мне очень, очень жаль.

Он опустил руку, будто считал, что обманул Стива, и Стив отвернётся от него теперь. Он ошибался, так сильно ошибался, но Стив не мог и слова сказать, потому что он ведь переспал с Тони Старком и даже не знал!..

— Боже мой, — выдохнул Стив, — я... Я... Ты... Я переспал с Тони Старком?

— Это... так ужасно? — растеряно спросил тот.

— Нет, — сказал Стив, и Тони заметно расслабился. — Просто я... я потерял девственность с Тони Старком в переулке.

Стив даже не знал, какая часть этой истории самая впечатляющая.

Тони хмыкнул.  
— Технически, у большинства людей такое не считается. Но я могу взять тебя полностью, если захочешь, позже. Если... если ты всё ещё меня хочешь.

— Но ты же Тони Старк, — искренне повторил Стив, потому что Тони явно не понимал. — Ты не... ты не можешь хотеть...

— Ой, да брось. — Тони шагнул ближе и убрал Стиву со лба прилипшие волосы. — Не говори так. Я такой же человек, как и ты. — Он одарил Стива оценивающим взглядом. — Может, меньше, чем ты. Ты вообще эталон человечества. И по-прежнему самый симпатичный парень в зале.

— Мы в лесу.

— И тем не менее, — усмехнулся Тони. — Ты правда не знал, кто я такой? В смысле, ты вроде как поклонник Marvels, а моё кодовое имя — Железный Человек. И не то чтобы моё лицо не смотрело с каждой обложки журнала.

Стив посмотрел на гладко выбритое лицо Тони.

— У тебя была бородка. — Он чувствовал себя немного обманутым.

— Была, — согласился Тони. — А ещё у меня есть бритва. Фьюри довёл до моего сведения военные стандарты.

— Но ты даже не армейский, — нахмурился Стив.

— Нет. Но он пояснил, что если я умру страшной смертью только потому, что моя борода не влезет в противогаз, то это будут мои проблемы. — Он пожал плечами. — Я решил, что довод убедительный.

— Так ты... — начал было Стив и снова сбился. — На самом деле ты? И ты... меня? Правда?

— На самом деле я. И правда — тебя.

Он улыбнулся и поцеловал Стива, как-то неожиданно остро. Это был новый вид поцелуя, и Стив собирался выучить их все.

— Я вроде как псих, — сказал Тони, лишь самую малость извинительно. — Надеюсь, ты не против.

— Неа, — ухмыльнулся Стив. — Это по мне.

Тони поднялся и протянул руку. Стив принял.

— Пойдём, — Тони усмехнулся, как безумец, каким он и был. — Латверия в той стороне.

**Author's Note:**

> _Примечания переводчика:_
> 
>  
> 
> [1] Трансия и Латверия — выдуманные европейские страны, расположенные в Балканских горах, между Румынией и Сербией  
> [2] Герберт Уиндхэм, он же Высший Эволюционер — трансийский ученый-генетик, экспериментирующий с ДНК  
> [3] [«Штука»](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Junkers_Ju_87) — одномоторный двухместный (пилот и задний стрелок) пикирующий бомбардировщик и штурмовик времён Второй мировой войны  
> [4] Вундагор — гора в Трансии, у подножия которой Уиндхэм построил свою научно-исследовательскую лабораторию. Гора также изображена на трансийском флаге  
> [5] «Четыре пальца» — тактический боевой порядок, при котором первый и второй ведущие самолеты и два ведомых двигались вместе, эшелонируясь по высоте двумя парами, чтобы одновременно атаковать групповые цели и прикрывать обоих ведущих в случае воздушного боя  
> [6] Переворот Иммельмана — фигура сложного пилотажа, полупетля с полубочкой. Представляет собой половину восходящей петли, которая завершается в верхней точке переворотом на 180 градусов для выхода в обычный горизонтальный полёт.


End file.
